Stay with me
by Nacha202
Summary: es la reencarnación de la cuarta diosa: Ryanu. Su alma está ligada con la de Link. Pero, en todas sus reencarnaciones link no se ha dado cuenta. Esta es la última oportunidad que le da la chica a él héroe. ¿Link se enamorara de ella? Descargo de responsabilidad: la leyenda de zelda no me pertenece. Solo la cuarta diosa Ryanu y otros personajes que apareceran en la historias.
1. cap 1

Era un espacio oscuro en el que apenas podías ver tus manos. No había nadie cerca de ti y eso te asustaba un poco pero ocultaste este miedo y buscaste cualquier posible amenaza que podía aparecer demasiado cerca.

La chica miro hacia todos lados intentando identificar donde se hallaba esa voz pero el eco se lo impedía. La chica sintió que cayo al suelo y se aclaro un poco el lugar. La chica se levantó rápidamente y se preparo para una pelea pero se relajo al saber que seguía sola.

Al inspeccionar un poco el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en un circulo que tenía dibujado un triángulo gigante compuesto de otros tres mas pequeños de color dorado.

 _"_... debes elegir"_

Frente a ella aparecieron objetos: Un sombrero verde, una ocarina, una figurilla de lobo, una pluma roja, un sombrero con una ave, una mascara con forma de corazón, un barco, una flauta, un triangulo igual que el del suelo pero invertido y negro, un arco, un gorro de cuatro colores diferentes.

La niña con confianza camino hacia la ocarina y la figurilla de lobo. Al llegar al frente de ellos dudo un poco. Por alguna razón sentía que estos objetos eran familiares.

 _"Escucha a tu corazón"_

La niña cerro sus ojos y se concentró, sin pensarlo alzo su mano y agarro lo primero que encontró.

 _"Ya veo..."_

Los demás objetos desaparecieron y frente a la niña se encontraba un triangulo vacío que estaba invertido. Al mirar a su mano se dio cuenta de que había escogido la figurilla de lobo.

 _"Es hora de despertar, _. Debes cumplir tu destino pero antes de eso te contare una historia"_

La niña se asusto al ver que todo se oscurecía otra vez. Pero se relajo al darse cuenta de que no estaba cayéndose otra vez. Era una sensación horrible el saber que podrías estar cayéndote por la eternidad.

 _"Cuando todo era un caos, las tres diosas de oro: Din, la diosa del poder, Farore, la diosa del coraje, y Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, ..."_

Frente a la niña tres figuras doradas aparecieron, estas figuras le eran muy familiares. Sentía que debía conocerlas. Tenían formar de personas y alrededor de ellas había un aura de diferentes colores.

 _"Descendieron de una distante nebulosa y comenzaron a crear lo que se convertiría en el mundo"_

El mundo comenzó a tomar un color gris y las tres figuras doradas volaron demasiado cerca suyo. Mientras ellas volaban todo a su alrededor empezaba a tomar forma.

 _"Din con sus fuertes brazos de fuego cultivo los campos y creo la tierra roja"_

La vegetación empezó a crecer cerca de la chica y el mundo se convirtió en una tonalidad más clara pero todavía seguía siendo un poco gris.

 _"Nayru esparció su sabiduría por la tierra y le dio el espíritu de ley al mundo"_

Frente a ella paso la figura con poder azul, el poder que se quedaba atrás fue absorbido por la tierra.

 _"Farore con su rica alma, produjo las formas de vida que mantendrían la ley"_

El mundo empezó a iluminarse con pequeñas luces de color. Los pastos empezaron a ser de color verde brillante y pequeñas personas empezaron a vivir alrededor de un árbol pequeño.

 _"Pero lo que nadie recuerda es a la cuarta diosa: Ryanu, la diosa de la vida"_

Una figura dorada descendió del cielo con un poder morado. Su energía se desplazo hasta juntarse con las otras cuatro.

 _"Ella ayudo a Farore a crear la vida del mundo, creo el cielo azulado y a las cuatro criaturas de la luz que nos protegen"_

Cuatro figuras de animales emergieron de las manos de la diosa y se esparcieron por cuatro direcciones. Unas figuras muy parecidas a los pequeños humanos que creo Farore empezaron a caminar por el mundo. La única diferencia en las creaciones de las diosas eran las orejas.

 _"Pero antes de irse. Las Din, Farore y Nayru crearon un protector de la luz. El alma de este protector aparecería cuando sintieran que el mundo es amenazado"_

Frente a _ una alma dorada se había formado y estaba rodeándola. El alma era una llama de color dorada que tenía el triángulo inferior derecho iluminado.

 _"Las tres diosas regresaron al cielo sin saber que por error habían unido el alma de la cuarta a su protector y dejaron como legado la trifuerza"_

vio como la cuarta diosa miro el alma y ella se convirtió en un fuego morado. Por alguna razón su corazón había empezado a doler. Quizás sentía una pena profunda por la diosa que no pudo volver a su hogar como las otras.

 _"Ryanu había decidido renacer como una de sus creaciones para poder estar junto al héroe."_

La niña intento tocar la llama morada pero esta junto a la otra desapareció frente a ella. Esto creo un vacío dentro de ella pero a la vez le causo un poco de alivio.

 _"Es hora de despertar, _... o mejor dicho_

 _Diosa Ryanu"_

Antes de poder preguntarle a la voz que significaba lo ultimo que dijo fue absorbida por un agujero blanco que apareció dentro de ella.


	2. II

\- Onee- chan- una voz cerca suyo dijo mientras sentían que la sacudían- es hora de despertar. Mama hizo el desayuno-

La niña solo se dio la vuelta y se tapo mas con su manta. Escucho que la persona detrás suyo suspiro y pronto la pelinegra se encontró en el suelo.

\- Eso te pasa por floja- dijo se hermanito mientras corría hacia la puerta- Baaaka-

La niña se levantó rápidamente y alcanzo a su hermano. En cuanto lo atrapo empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡espero que ya te estés levantando _! - vino la voz de su madre desde el primer piso. Esto hizo que la chica se congelara y volviera corriendo su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras lo hacia estaba pensando en el sueño raro que tuvo pero no le dio mucha importancia al ver que hora era. Si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a su primer día d clases.

\- Adiós mama, Rin- se despidió de su familia mientras comía el pan que le había hecho su madre. Estaba corriendo y ya le faltaba menos de la mitad de la distancia de su casa a la escuela.

\- ¡_! - la chica paro y busco a la persona que la estaba llamando. En cuanto la vio se dio cuenta de quien era.

\- ¡Shiemi! - dijo la pelinegra mientras se lanzaba encima de su mejor amiga. Habían sido amigas desde que tenían 3 años aunque su amistad se perdio un poco porque Shiemi tuvo que irse a otra ciudad debido al trabajo de sus padres.

Pero ambas eran tercas y hablaban todos los días por correo o videollamadas.

-Moouuu- dijo la rubia con un puchero- no me hablaste por un mes entero- le dio un leve golpe a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, Shiemi. Es que estaba un poquito ocupada- dijo _ con pena. Había estado teniendo unos sueños raros en el que estaba un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio sucio. En cada sueño veía como el rubio iba a diferentes aventuras con una chica a la que no le podía ver el rostro.

Era molesto cuando despertaba justo en el final de la aventura y no sabia si ambos terminaban juntos o se separaban.

\- Volví con Ichigo- dijo la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos. A la pelinegra nunca le había gustado ese chico, siempre estaba metido en problemas mientras que a Ichigo nunca le había gustado _ porque sentía que ella era muy cercana con su novia.

La pelinegra sabia que su amiga estaba esperando que la felicitara pero eso nunca sucedería.

\- ¿y qué tal tu verano? - dijo intentando cambiar la conversación.

\- Sali a la playa junto a mis padres- dijo la rubia completamente ajena al hecho de que su amiga había cambiado el tema de conversación. Shiemi era muy despistada. - ¿Y qué tal el tuyo? -

\- avance en mi clase de esgrima- le dijo la chica. Lo bueno es que Shiemi no se dio cuenta de que volvió a despistarse o si no la mataría- puedo vencer a muchos oponentes a la vez-

Shiemi la miro con completa admiración siempre le había encantado ver como su amiga manejaba la espada pues para ella era como un baile mezclado con acrobacias.

\- ¡Oe! - las dos chicas miraron hacia atrás. Detrás de ellas había dos personas llenas de cicatrices- ¿alguna de ustedes es la novia de Ichigo? - los dos hombres se acercaron demasiado a las chicas. _ tomo la muñeca de Shiemi y oculto a la niña en su espalda.

\- no- dijo la pelinegra con tranquilidad mientras que sentía como su amiga le agarraba con fuerza la espalda. Shiemi, aunque ya tenían 16 años, siempre había sido como una niña pequeña y eso causaba que _ siempre golpeara a los que intentaban dañarla. Para ella era como otra hermanita menor.

Los chicos iban a dejarlas en paz hasta que apareció un estúpido corriendo y gritando el nombre de Shiemi. _ no perdió tiempo en agarrar la muñeca de la rubia y empezar a correr con ella para alejarla de los dos tipos e Ichigo.

En cuanto llegaron al colegio la chica hizo todo lo posible por distraer a su amiga de lo que había pasado hace unos pocos minutos y el primer día de clases se la pasaron hablando con sus compañeros sobre las vacaciones.

En cuanto salieron de clases la muchacha decidió acompañar a Shiemi a su casa. Era bueno que no se le había olvidado su espada de madera porque así tendría con que defenderse si esos chicos volvían. Las chicas estuvieron en paz durante la mitad del camino hasta que escucharon la misma voz de la mañana.

\- No me gusta que me mientan, ¿sabes? - Vino una voz detrás de ellas. Las dos chicas empezaron a correr nuevamente pero tuvieron que parar porque la rubia se había cansado.

\- _- dijo Shiemi con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos - tengo miedo-

La niña solo le dio su bolso y saco su espada de su funda. Puede que sea de madera pero todavía puede dejar inconsciente a las personas con ella.

\- solamente íbamos a hacerles un poco de daño- dijo uno de ellos con una mirada asesina- Ichigo le debe dinero al jefe pero supongo que hare una excepción contigo- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras miraba a la pelinegra- te voy a lastimar y mucho-

-Shiemi- le susurro _ -vete- le ordeno suavemente. La muchacha siempre le hacía caso y, aunque sabía que a la rubia le dolía mucho dejarla, su amiga se marchó.

_ comenzó a rodearlos con velocidad. Ambos hombres no tardaron en reaccionar, e intentaron golpearla, pero _ era rápida y ágil, por lo que no le costaba en lo más mínimo esquivar y devolver sus golpes.

\- ¡Maldita! - dijo uno enojado por no poder golpearla. Saco su arma y empezó a disparar por todos lados. Pero la niña era hábil con la espada y empleaba todo su cuerpo a la hora de pelear, lanzándose al suelo y defendiéndose como una profesional. También era buena utilizando el lugar de batalla, saltaba sobre las paredes esquivando las balas.

Rápidamente dejo inconsciente a uno de los matones y cuando estaba por golpear al otro, este disparo la ultima bala que le dio en el pecho a la chica. Esto no hizo que el golpe fuera menos débil y también había sido dejado inconsciente igual que su compañero in poder saborear la victoria.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar la pelinegra antes de desmayarse fue la sirena de los coches policiales que se acercaban cada vez mas y la voz de sus sueños.

 _"Es hora de que vuelvas y cumplas con tu destino, _"_

La pelinegra volvió a abrir sus ojos pero esta vez se encontró en la misma oscuridad con la que había soñado.

\- ¿por qué estoy aquí otra vez? - murmuró la pelinegra- Acaso... ¿Morí? -

 _"tu cuerpo ha dejado ese mundo que los humanos tontamente llaman la realidad"_

Le respondió la voz de sus sueños. _ no se asustó, se había acostumbrado a escucharla porque ella le relataba las aventuras del niño de ojos azules.

\- ¿por qué? - _ le preguntó a la nada- ya estoy muerta, déjame en paz-

 _"me temo que eso sería imposible."_ Le informo la voz _"Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que cumplas tu destino. Debes dejar tus pequeñas vacaciones y volver a tu verdadero mundo"_

\- ¿de que estas hablando? Cada vez estoy más loca... -

 _"Debes recordar"_

La pelinegra iba a reclamarle a la voz pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo impidió. Junto a ese dolor llegaron los recuerdos de su vida anterior y sintió como su sangre empezó a arder. Antes de desmayarse nuevamente se dio cuenta de algo: la persona que acompañaba a ese guerrero era ella.

Y en cada vida anterior no pudo tener una relación estable porque siempre espero que el chico se interesara en ella.

Pero gracias a vivir en "la realidad" ella aprendió que debe seguir adelante... porque el mirar hacia atrás ya le había dolido bastante.

 _"Te despojare de todo lo relacionado con este mundo excepto tus memorias"_

La próxima vez despertó en un lago. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en un pueblo. Había varias pequeñas casas, tiendas, un santuario, una posada en el pueblo. Era de noche, el pueblo estaba sumido en la oscuridad pero el lago estaba iluminado.

 _"Mi diosa... Has vuelto"_

Frente a ella apareció un águila hecha de una luz dorada que traía un pequeño sol entre sus garras.

 _"Es un honor volver a verla"_ dijo el pájaro mientras se acercaba mas a la pequeña figura de la niña.Estaba emocionada, su creadora había vuelto a Hyrule y ella había sido la primera en verla de nuevo.

\- ¿Eldin? - dijo la chica- ¿Dónde estoy? - dio un paso hacia adelante y miro hacia abajo cuando sintió los pies mojados. El reflejo del agua le demostraba a una niña con orejas de Imp, ojos amatista, tenia la tez pálida y un largo cabello de color purpura oscuro- ¿hmm? - dijo tocándose la cara. El reflejo hizo los mismos movimientos que la chica - ¡¡¡¡EEEHHHHH!!!-

 _"Esa chica eres tú, mi diosa"_ le dijo el espíritu confirmando sus sospechas.

\- P-p-p-pero- dijo la niña con ojos llorosos- ¡¡Yo tengo 16 años!!-

 _"tu tenías 16 años"_ le explico el águila _"esta no es tu vida anterior"._

El espíritu desapareció dejando a la chica sola. La chica iba a volver a llamar al espíritu pero decidió no hacerlo al escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Un hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes se agacho para estar a su altura.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? - le pregunto el chico mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La peli purpura eligió no responderle. En vez de eso empezó a jugar con su cabello. Estaba nerviosa, no se sentía cómoda estando en un mundo que no conocía.

\- ¿tienes un nombre? – dijo el chico intentando que la chica le hablara- mi nombre es Zeke- la niña solo negó- Eso no puede ser posible- dijo el chico con sorpresa- entonces yo te daré un nombre-

Zeke miro a la niña que estaba frente a él. Ella tenia un extraño color de pelo pero eso la hacia mas especial junto a sus bellos ojos amatistas.

\- Creo que el nombre de Yuuki es perfecto para una niña tan especial como tu-

\- ¿Yuuki? - repitió la niña hablando con el por primera vez. A la peli purpura le gustaba ese nombre.

-Si, Yuuki- repitió el chico mientras la cargaba- Vamos a casa, debes tener sueño-


	3. III

\- YUKI- grito Zeke desde el primer piso. - Levántate ya perezosa-

La nombrada se revolvió un poco intentando tapar el ruido de su "padre".

-Prometiste cuidar a lila mientras Leonardo atendía a Lucy-

Esto hizo que la niña se levantara apresurada. Lila era la hija de Leonado, el chamán y líder del pueblo, ella había nacido tres años después de que Zeke la encontrara discutiendo con Eldin. La pequeña niña admiraba mucho a Yuuki y a menudo se las ve juntas mientras que la mayor hace recados a través del pueblo.

Yuuki había crecido, ahora tenia 17 años. Ahora llevaba un traje morado con algunas cintas rojas rodeando su cintura, su pecho estaba cubierto con un fino trozo de metal oscuro a modo de armaduras y unas botas moradas. En su cintura, llevaba una espada envainada en una funda negra. La espada casi rozaba el suelo debido a su baja estatura.

La peli purpura había prometido cuidarla mientras Leonardo atendía a Lucy. Una anciana dueña de una posada que usualmente le pedía ayuda a mover unas cosas porque el y su marido no tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo ella sola.

La ancianita se había lastimado al intentar ayudarla ayer y Leonardo había prometido revisar la herida hoy. La pequeña pelinegra había estado con su padre cuando vio la herida que se había hecho la anciana en la mano.

-Adiós, Zeke- dijo Yuuki cuando había terminado su comida- que te vaya bien en tu viaje a Hyrule-

El espadachín debía hacer unos recados en el reino, la adolescente se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero el oji verde rechazo su compañía diciendo que uno de los dos deba estar aquí para cuidar Kakariko de los goblins.

La niña corrió por el pueblo. Su hogar estaba en la parte superior del acantilado donde el pueblo estaba construido. Salto por sobre el techo de la casa de don mechas y se lanzo al suelo rodando cuando aterrizo para disminuir el daño.

Cuando llego a la casa junto al lago de Eldin choco contra el pequeño cuerpo que también venia corriendo en su dirección. Esto hizo que perdiera el aliento y se desequilibrara.

\- ¡Lila! - grito la chica cuando recupero el aliento mientras abrazaba a la pequeña pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos negros. - ¿Estas lista para nuestra pequeña aventura? -

La pequeña sonrió emocionada. Leonardo, quien estaba viendo todo, aprovecho el silencio de su hija para hablar.

\- Solo acuérdense de no atravesar las murallas del pueblo- Leonardo tiene ojos negros y su pelo es largo, su hija tiene su mismo color de pelo, y se dividen en trenzas que están sujetas por unos cilindros de madera.

Ambas asintieron y se escaparon al pueblo. Para ir mas rápido, Yuuki tomo a lila en sus brazos. En cuanto llegaron al cementerio recolectaron flores. Era normal que las chicas empezaron sus días con una visita al cementerio.

\- Vamos, Lila- la mayor le entrego el ramo de flores a la niña y la dirigió hacia una tumba. Era la tumba de la madre de la pequeña quien no resistió al nacimiento de su hija. Ella solo unas semanas antes del parto le hizo prometer a la peli purpura que protegiera a la niña.

Luego de que terminaran de hablar con la tumba y contarle sobre su día anterior. La niña tomo la mano de la menor.

-Vamos a empezar con nuestra aventura- dirigió a la niña a la parte trasera del cementerio. - ¿Sabes que Kakariko es importante para otras razas, Lila? -

La niña negó con la cabeza. Su padre jamás le había contado sobre eso.

\- yo iré primero- le informo Yuuki- necesito saber que no habrá nadie que te haga daño al otro lado-

Yuuki paso por el agujero que había en la parte trasera del cementerio y en cuanto llego al otro lado investigo todo el lugar. Había descubierto el pasadizo un año después de que había sido arrastrada a este mundo. Llamo a la niña cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie más aquí.

Lila llego donde estaba Yuuki y miro maravillada el lugar. En todos sus años de vida nunca había visto tanta vegetación junta. Su padre le tenía prohibido atravesar las murallas del pueblo por temor a perderla a ella también.

-Esto- le dijo la peli purpura con una sonrisa – es la tumba de la realeza de los zoras, Lila. – la peli purpura señalo a la tumba que estaba al otro lado del lago- Kakariko es un lugar sagrado para ellos y allí es donde vienen a descansar su reyes y reinas-

Ambas se sentaron un rato mas en ese lugar contemplado a unas mariposas que se habían acercado a ellas. Yuuki se encargo de demostrarle a la niña que tipo de hierbas tenían un poder curativo y para que servían cada una de ellas.

Luego de eso llevo a la niña a la fuente termal que se encontraba en el pueblo. También fueron a la parte superior del acantilado y le enseño un poco de arquería para que pudiera defenderse de los ataques de goblin cuando Yuuki no estuviera cerca de ella.

Después de divertirse un rato más con lila fueron a la posada parra ver si Leonardo había terminado de atender a la señora Lucy pero justo cuando iban a entrar a la posada la mayor se detuvo.

Yuuki sentía que algo malo iba pasar en unos pocos minutos. Los pelos de su nuca se habían erizado indicándole sobre un peligro. Leonardo y los ancianos salieron a ver porque la peli purpura no entraba todavía.

-Yuuki- Leonardo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- ¿Que ocurre? -

\- Rápido Leonardo- dijo la pelinegra buscando a el marido de Lucy. - Deben ir a tu hogar-

Sin ninguna objeción el chamán guio a los otros tres a su hogar. El hombre confiaba en el juicio de la peli purpura. La ultima vez que les pidió lo mismo unos goblin entraron para saquear el pueblo pero fueron detenidos por la chica.

La niña venia a toda velocidad junto a don mechas cuando unas figuras negras empezaron a caer del cielo y a atacar a Eldin. En cuanto vio que don mechas entro a la casa la niña desvió su camino hacia el lago y empezó a rodear con rapidez a las bestias atacándolas por su espalda.

Con una ultima estocada logro derrotar a una de las bestias y se lanzo hacia otra. La bestia intento agarrarla pero la pelinegra le hizo un corte al brazo que se aproximaba y corto la mascara que debían ser sus caras. La ultima bestia lanzo un grito que hizo que el enemigo que había derribado hace poco se vuelva a levantar.

Por mas que golpeaba a las bestias con el solo grito de una de ellas las otras se volvían a levantar como si nada y eso la desgastaba.

-¡¡Yuuki!!- un grito desconcentro a la peli purpura. Lila estaba en la puerta del hogar. Las bestias aprovecharon la distracción y noquearon a la chica mientras que el ultimo rompía la esfera de los de Eldin.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse y ser arrastrada fue a Lila.


	4. IV

La peli purpura se despertó con un dolor en la cabeza. Su visión estaba borrosa por el golpe que esas estúpidas bestias le dieron cuando se aseguraba que lila estuviera bien. Espera... ¡¿lila? la chica rápidamente se levantó, aunque no pudo llegar a su altura original. Inspecciono su cuerpo en busca de heridas lo primero que vio fueron que sus patas tenían un poco de sangre en ellas.

¡¿PATAS?!

Al ver un charco cerca de ella se miro en el reflejo. En su reflejo se mostraba a un lobo blanco con marcas carmesí en todo su cuerpo. La chica siguió mirando su reflejo hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. Era una criatura pequeña que se parecía a los monstruos con los que había luchado anteriormente solo que esta tenía una apariencia más humana. Era un diablillo negro y verde con cabello naranja brillante y una extraña máscara que ocultaba uno de sus ojos rojos.

-Oh- dijo la criatura- ¿no tienes miedo? –

Yuki solo permaneció sentada. Si la criatura no la ataca entonces ella no tendría ninguna razón de ser hostil con ella.

-Que buena lobita- dijo el imp mientras se aparecía frente a Yuki- mereces un premio-

La criatura rompió la cadena que le impedía moverse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ella, y rompió los barrotes de la jaula.

-Vamos lobita- dijo la imp con voz cantarina- todavía queda a alguien mas que molestar-

Las dos caminaron hacia una jaula que estaba cerca de la entrada al calabozo. Dentro de ella se encontraba un lobo grande con marcas tribales a lo largo de su pelaje, este también estaba encadenado. El otro lobo no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía y siguió intentando romper la cadena hasta que el diablillo golpeo un barrote atrayendo la atención del otro lobo. Creyendo que era una amenaza el lobo encadenado empezó a gruñirle.

-Ooh, tu tampoco tienes miedo- se burló la criatura mientras aparecía dentro de la jaula- Ji Ji Ji, ¿te parece bonito gruñirme como un perro rabioso? - los gruñidos del lobo se hicieron más fuertes- Estaba planeando ayudarte ... si te portabas bien- el lobo paro de gruñir al escuchar esas palabras- Ji Ji Ji ¡Así me gusta! - se rio. -los humanos deben ser obedientes, ¿no crees? Oops, pero ya no eres humano, ¿verdad? ¡Eres una bestia! -dijo mientras que le pegaba en el hocico, el lobo le volvió a gruñir e intento morderla- Pórtate bien y no me muerdas- dijo el diablillo mientras se aparecía junto a la otra loba. Desde allí acumulo energía naranja en sus manos y la lanzo hacia la cadena que sujetaba al lobo rompiéndola y sorprendiendo al lobo.

\- ¿A qué te gustaría saber en dónde estamos, lobito? - dijo mientras se sentaba en el cuello de la loba- te lo digo si eres capaz de llegar aquí-

El lobo empezó a buscar por toda la celda si había una abolladura donde pudiera salir.

-La caja- Las orejas del lobo se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina a través en su cabeza. Intrigado, el lobo miro donde se encontraban las dos hembras, la loba lo estaba mirando fijamente- destruye la caja-

El lobo le hizo caso y vio que donde antes se encontraba la caja había un agujero por el que podía pasar si escarbaba un poco. Una vez que salió, Link sintió una presión repentina en su espalda. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio que el diablillo había decidido cambiar de lobo.

-Yuki - se presentó la loba blanca. El lobo la miró e inclinó la cabeza confundido- mi nombre es Yuki- repitió la loba blanca

El lobo más grande asintió en reconocimiento. La loba lo siguió mirando esperando su respuesta.

-Soy Link. -

-Así que has renacido. Entonces ella también debe haberlo hecho- pensó la chica mientras miraba al lobo- pero no dejare que pase lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez no me enamorare de ti, puedo ser feliz sin ti a mi lado- Yuki recordó su vida como , ella era feliz allí y Link no estaba con ella. Siempre se ha preguntado como estará su mama, su hermanita y Shiemi.

-Bien, ya que ustedes dos se tomaron su tiempo para hablar sobre quién sabe qué, tenemos que darnos prisa, eso significa que deben permanecer callados y hacer todo lo que digo como un par de sirvientes- dijo el diablillo

Por supuesto, esto le ganó un par de gruñidos, pero no parecieron desconcertarla. Después de atravesar una vía fluvial complicada, finalmente llegaron al techo, solo para ver el mundo cubierto por un crepúsculo antinatural.

-Así que finalmente pudimos salir-, el diablillo alzó la vista y sonrió. - ¿No es hermosa la nube negra del crepúsculo hoy? - Ella miró hacia abajo y los lobos confundidos. - ¿Sabes dónde está esto? ¿Aún no lo sabes? - Parecía encontrar este hecho divertido. Yuki se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor. Se parecía al castillo que Zeke le había descrito -Mira, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte ... ¡pero tenemos que ir a esa torre para hacerlo! -

Rápidamente llegaron a la torre y pronto se encontraron con una puerta elaborada que estaba ligeramente abierta. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande para que pasara un perro. Al entrar en la habitación, vieron una figura encapuchada mirando a la ventana. Sin estar seguro de lo que era, Link se colocó frente a la loba protectoramente y comenzó a gruñir. El diablillo en su espalda soltó una risita. Sobresaltado, la figura se volvió hacia ellos. La parte de la cara que podían ver indicaba que la figura era humana. Esto causó que Link dejara de gruñir.

\- ¿Midna? - dijo la figura encapuchada. Ambos lobos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz femenina tan suave.

-Recuerdas mi nombre- se burló el imp. -Qué honor para mí ...-

Esto comenzó una conversación en la que la figura encapuchada se reveló como Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule. Ella les contó cómo se cubrió su mundo en Twilight, y quién fue el responsable de que sucediera. La princesa miró por la ventana. Durante toda la historia Yuki estaba mirando una estatuilla donde estaban sus 3 hermanas sosteniendo la trifuerza.

-El tiempo se agota- dijo atrayendo la atención de la loba-El guardia hará sus rondas pronto. Debes irte de aquí, rápidamente-

Con eso, el trío bajó las escaleras, pero pronto fue detenido por Midna. Mirando hacia adelante, vieron una luz subiendo las escaleras.

-No de esa manera-, dijo entre dientes. - ¡maldita sea, ya están aquí! ¡hay que darse prisa! -.

Buscando otra salida, vio una ventana abierta justo encima de ellos. Siguieron las indicaciones de Midna por el tejado un poco antes de detenerse. Dando media vuelta, comenzó a hablar con Link.

\- ¿Entiendes dónde estamos ahora? - Ella preguntó. -Supongo que una promesa es una promesa, así que te llevaré de regreso a donde primero caíste en el crepúsculo ...- El diablillo hizo una pausa. -Pero ... ¿de verdad estás seguro de que deberías regresar? ¿No estás olvidando algo importante? -

Ella se convirtió en un niño rubio de la aldea de Link, que fueron tomados por monstruos. Y se convirtió en lila para luego convertirse en una niña que parecía tener la misma edad de Yuki. Viendo como ella tenía la atención de los lobos, mantuvo la forma de la niña y continuó.

\- ¿Quieres salvarlos? Bueno, en ese caso, ¡la pequeña Midna estaría feliz de ayudarte! - Ella luego cambió a su propia forma. -Pero ...- dijo ella. -Bueno, tendrás que ser mi sirviente ... y como un sirviente, tendrías que hacer exactamente lo que yo digo- la diablillo sonrió- vuelvan y piénsenlo- ambos lobos empezaron a desaparecer en fragmentos


End file.
